


Affirmation

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz takes a hike. Glynda hurts a cliff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff, and again, thanks to everyone reviews and leaves kudos, it is inspiring to know this many people enjoy my ramblings.

Oz hit the ground hard, landing strategies weren't exactly his forte, still, at least he wasn't dead yet. The other students seemed to have similar luck to him, barring one or two unlucky sounding crashes. He stood up grumbling, dusting his trousers off and straightening his shirt. Before stretching and feeling his back click in a rather unhealthy sounding manner. Then, he set off to find Glynda.

As a precaution, he slowed everything significantly, and began searching the forest for the woman he had known for years. Besides, a brief stroll through a forest running on a timescale many times slower than him couldn’t hurt that much. After crossing a swamp, a small lake, and climbing what felt like several mountains, he finally found Glynda.

There was someone approaching her from the bushes, and from a glance at the clothing he could tell it was Winchester. Now Oz had no idea why Winchester would have wanted to be stuck with Glynda for four years, but he was certainly not about to let it happen; so naturally, he walked to Glynda, secured an arm around her waist, and pulled her into his timeframe. She briefly attempted to drive an elbow into his stomach, before she realised who it was, and sank back into his comfortable hold.

Slowly, she turned in his grasp, meeting his eyes and securing another four years of teamwork.  
“I suppose I’m stuck with you now” he grumbled, eyes dancing in unrestrained joy regardless. Glynda leaned her head back onto his shoulder.  
“I’m yours forever Oz, whether you want me or not” she said, voice bone dry. He chuckled.  
“Of course you are Glyn, for all the time I can possibly make”.

As Oz brought them back to regular speed, Winchester came malcoordinated through the bushes, shouting.  
“Now I have you freak!” He suddenly found himself on the end of two extremely hostile glares, and with a wave of her hand, Glynda sent the idiot flying back through the forest, in the direction they had been launched from.

Oz smirked as the sound of Winchester impacting a cliff wall a few miles behind them reached his ears.  
“Strong Ursa that hit him was it Glyn?”  
“Very strong Ursa Oz, a Major I believe.”  
Oz plastered a thoughtful look on his face;  
“Well we wouldn’t want to meet that one I think, Let’s go and leave, just in case”.


End file.
